As an example of such a connector, in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a connector provided with a male plug to which a plurality of cables are connected, and a female socket to which the male plug is connected so as to be able to be inserted into and extracted from the socket.
In Patent Document 3, there is disclosed a connector provided with a plug composed of a female contact to which a plurality of cables are connected, and a receptacle mounted in a substrate and composed of a male contact.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3926540    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-349127    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-339984